


Sunburst

by Rei_the_Rat



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, M/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Luffy leads a sleepy Law to a clearing to show him something.





	Sunburst

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request from tumblr for [fantwirls.](https://rei-the-rat.tumblr.com/post/165833583798/hi-since-you-asked-for-a-prompt-how-about-one)

It seemed like he had just fallen asleep when Luffy’s overly cheerful voice echoed down the hall for him. Law groaned and kept his eyes squeezed shut. Just before he’d gone to sleep Bepo had said they wouldn’t be to the island for another hour. Had it already been that long? It didn’t feel like it.

Law sighed and forced his eyes open. Sleep desperately tried to cling to him. But he knew he had to deal with Luffy first, at least say hello or something.

“Torao! You won’t believe what I just saw!” Luffy was a radiant ball of excitement as he stood in the doorway. He took in Law’s tired eyes and half glare with a sheepish smile. “You need to come see it.” He restated with a calmer voice.

“Is it important?” Law shoved his feet into his shoes. Luffy didn’t respond immediately which was answer on its own.

“Yeah.” Luffy nodded. “Wait for me by the shore. I have to go get something.” He left quickly leaving Law to take his time getting off the Polar Tang.

Law stood from his bed, adjusting his sleep worn clothes as he made his way up to the deck of his sub. The sun was still high in the sky with merciful clouds dancing about to block some of the light. There was a lush wooded area near the shore, bringing the smell of oak and flowers to mix with the salt of the sea.

Penguin frowned at him as he joined some of the gathered crew on the sand. “Captain, why are you awake?”

Nami shook her head. “Law, get some rest if you need it. Don’t worry about Luffy.”

“It’s fine.” He waved off their concern. He’d gone longer with less sleep.

“Thanks Sanji!” Luffy yelled over his shoulder as he hopped off the Sunny with a pack over one shoulder. “You ready Torao?”

“I don’t see how I could be, I have no idea where you’re taking me.” Law shrugged. A smile pulled at his lips as Luffy took his hand in his and began to lead him away from the shore.

“We won’t be far down this way. It’ll be easy to find us.” Luffy told Penguin as they passed, misreading his reason of worry.

In a more awaken state of mind, Law probably wouldn’t have blindly let Luffy lead him anywhere. Straw Hat walked to a simple pace though, gentle and easy to predict. So Law found his eyes drifting shut and trusting Luffy to lead him down the dirt path alongside the woods.

He felt the warmth from the sun leave his skin and the wind soften. The waves on the shore could still be heard but not as loudly. Fragrant honeysuckle flowers soothed his senses just before Luffy stopped.

“Torao,” Luffy chuckled before continuing. “Law? It wasn’t a surprise, you didn’t have to close your eyes.” He squeezed the hand he was holding. “But since you did, keep them close for a bit longer?”

“Ok, I guess.” There were a few moments of silence after Luffy left go of his hand before Law heard a soft birdsong overhead. It was a flowing melody starting low and rising higher, but never so high as to shriek or hurt the ears.

“Law, you can open your eyes now.” Luffy was beside him again.

Luffy had led him to a small clearing in the woods where the trees cast a dappled shade across blossoming blue and purple flowers. He saw a flash of orange dive below the flowers and swish away.

“This is what you wanted to show me?” Law turned back to Luffy. A blanket had been laid out under a tree; two lunch boxes sat on top of the now empty pack beside a pillow.

“Well, kind of,” Luffy pointed up to the branches above where a pair of sharp green eyes stared down at them. “I wanted to show you that. It’s a double crested, red capped, yellow breasted, sunburst peacock.”

“It’s a what?” Law asked incredulously as he squinted up at the bird.

It trilled lowly before fanning out its tail in a flash that mimicked the setting sun. The peacock lept from the branch and glided down to the flowers, disappearing beneath the petals to frolic with its fellows.

Luffy laughed. “Seeing one is good luck.” He pulled Law over to the blanket and nudged him to sit down. “I saw it and followed it here.” He explained as he pulled off Law’s shoes. “Then I heard Usopp shout that you guys were here, so I went to get you. I wanted you to see it too.”

Law stared out at the field, the breeze singing along the petals and making them dance, playful chirps from the peacocks as they strutted along. “It’s beautiful.” He whispered.

“I’m glad you like it.” Luffy laid down beside Law, tugging at his sleeve a bit until he joined him. “Sorry I woke you up.”

It’s alright… But the words never left Law. Because… With his head resting against Luffy’s chest, he found himself drifting off to sleep again. I wanted you to see it too… Luffy was warm, and his arms circled around Law protectively. “Thank you.”


End file.
